


Of Bond Bites and Space Dicks

by zef_alien



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Cultural Differences, Alien Sex, Aliens, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Space, Dubious Consent, First Time, Forced Bonding, Gay, Hand Jobs, Implied Mpreg, Kissing, Knotting, Love/Hate, M/M, Mates, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Neck Kissing, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Rebellion, Rough Sex, Smut, Soulmates, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 15:25:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16432010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zef_alien/pseuds/zef_alien
Summary: The mission was supposed to be simple.Infiltrate the Zuvrur enemy spaceship, plant the bombs in the engine room, get out of there unnoticed and then: BOOM. Another enemy base neutralised. It should have been an easy job for Yoran, nothing he hadn’t done before. Being a soldier of the Triv’ut rebel force, taking lives and destroying enemy battleships was something he had grown quite accustomed to. On this mission though, things did not work out as smoothly as he predicted them to.Meaning, being captured and thrown onto a huge bed by his newly bonded alpha had definitely not been on his plan.After all, who would have thought that one of the highest ranking generals of the Zuvrur Empire, Rayne of Zuvrur, would be on the exact same ship on the same date and time as Yoran? Just for a fucking spacecraft inspection!?In a nutshell:A young rebel omega gets claimed and fucked by an enemy alpha. Pure smut, enjoy.





	Of Bond Bites and Space Dicks

The mission was supposed to be simple. Infiltrate the Zuvrur enemy spaceship, plant the bombs in the engine room, get out of there unnoticed and then: BOOM. Another enemy base neutralised.

It should have been an easy job for Yoran, nothing he had not done before. Being a soldier of the Triv’ut rebel force, taking lives and destroying enemy battleships was something he had grown quite accustomed to. After all he had been fighting as a rebel for as long as he could remember.

On this mission though, things did not work out as smoothly as he predicted them to.

That means, running into one of the most dangerous and highest ranking generals of the whole Zuvrur Empire, Rayne of Zuvrur, had definitely not been on his plan to blow up this spaceship.

After all, who the hell would have thought that this prick would be on the exactly same ship on the same day and time as Yoran? Just for a fucking spacecraft inspection!?

Of course with his luck, the young omega soldier would exactly bump into him on his way out of the engine room, tumbling right into the broad, muscular chest of the huge alpha.

After falling on his ass and seeing the General in all his glory from below, Yoran could kind of understand why he was even feared by his own folk. Rayne looked like he could snap his neck with two fingers. His uniform did not really conceal his rock hard muscles and his black short hair and perfect jaw just made him look even more masculine. His face did not show any emotions. One could easily see that he had total control over his body. His piercing blue eyes landed on Yoran who quickly jumped up and took a step back. 

That was bad, really bad.

Usually, beating an alpha in combat was no problem for the skilled omega, but this person right here was on a whole different level. 

Intimidating. 

That was probably the best word to describe him. Yoran could feel himself growing weaker. His mind felt clouded. What the fuck? Was he already subconsciously preparing to kick the bucket? He could not die here! He had a mission to carry out! He wanted to help bringing peace by throwing over the Zuvrur Empire!

The alpha general calmly took a step forward, going for the kill when he suddenly stopped and sniffed the air. He looked at Yoran as if he had seen a ghost. 

“What? Too scared to fight?” Yoran mocked nervously. Fuck, why was he provoking him? Did he really want to die after all?

His words seemed to stir the alpha. He began to move towards the omega again who then tried to stop him with a swift roundhouse kick. But he could not even graze him because the alpha immediately caught his leg and pulled Yoran towards him. Yoran stumbled forwards and what he did not expect was to be caught and pulled into a hug. He felt oddly hot when the alpha shoved his face into his neck, breathing heavily.

“Wha-? Wait, what the hell are you doing, you son of a-“

Then he felt it. A bite.

It should have hurt. Where was the pain? Why was he only feeling arousal? 

No that couldn’t be. There was no way the alpha was marking him right now. Yoran felt so weak. He could not free himself of the alpha’s tight grip, no matter how hard he tried to struggle with all the power he had left.

“Um please forgive my rudeness to interrupt, General Rayn, but feel free to use one of our suites for you and your uh mate.” the captain of the ship offered nervously. Yoran had not even noticed all of the other crew members of the ship that we’re walking right beside Rayn.

Without any response the alpha lifted Yoran up with a stern face, carrying the cursing omega in his arms directly to the said suite.

As soon as they entered the bedroom of the suite, he threw the small rebel onto a huge bed. A bed that was probably bigger than his whole sleeping cabin at the rebel base, thought Yoran.

‘Those fucking rich Zuvrur assholes…’

Well, it was not like he had any time to think about stuff like that now. He quickly tried to get up but in the blink of an eye Rayn was already over him, already unclothed and firmly pressing both of the omega’s hands onto the soft mattress, his knee locked between Yoran’s thighs. 

No matter how hard he tried Yoran could not regain his strength. The bond bite was messing with his body, making him produce more pheromones than usually, meaning to prepare him to be bred by his alpha. He slowly felt himself going into heat. 

His hole, by now dripping wet with his slick, stained the fabric of his body suit - what obviously aroused his newly bonded alpha even more, judging from the growing bulge in his pants when he noticed that.

By the holy moons, Yoran had to get out of here somehow, before his omega-self would take completely over and for fucks sake, the alpha pheromones the general was releasing weren’t really helping with that.

“L-let me go!” the omega rebel cried out, trying to push the alpha’s big body off his own with all his force but his body betrayed him as soon as he heard a low growl coming from Rayn. 

“Mine”, he snarled, kissing the rebel fiercely, pushing his tongue into the hot mouth of his mate. A moan escaped Yoran’s plump lips. How could a single kiss feel so damn good?

And the alpha didn’t stop there. He moved his mouth from the rebel’s lips down to the fresh bond bite, licking away the dried blood and sucking on the tender olive skin. His eyebrows were furrowed and he seemed kinda hesitant as if he was trying to restraint himself but failed miserably. The alpha inside of him had already taken over control.

He ripped Yoran’s suit open, gazing at the omega’s beautiful chest with lust-filled eyes. He ran his big hands over the defined muscles of his mate’s stomach. The fit and healthy body his mate had would be perfect to give birth to their pups, the alpha part of him thought. 

He started licking and sucking on his mates soft nipples, wondering how much his chest would swell as soon as he started to produce milk for their pups.

“Fuck! Don’t…T-That’s too much…” Yoran moaned, almost drowning in pleasure by now. His whole body was burning up with arousal and his slick-dripping hole pulsated, waiting for his mate’s knot. He couldn’t even think straight anymore and all he wanted right now was to be filled with Rayn’s dripping cock.

“A-alpha please! I n-need…”

“What do you need?” the alpha groaned with arousal.

“…” Yoran wanted to resist. He really tried. But the way the alpha touched him… It just felt so right.

“SAY IT!”

The dominance in the alpha’s command was too much for the rebel. His omega-self took completely over. It longed for his mate, it wanted to obey him.

“I need you, alpha! Take me! Please!”

That was it.

With those words even the last tiny amount of self-control the alpha still possessed, vanished. His strong hands ripped off the remaining fabric of what had once been Yoran’s fighting suit and he shoved his face right into the omega’s crotch, rubbing his scent onto his inner thighs.

“My sweet mate”, he mumbled while licking Yoran’s swollen, wet hole, making him moan and grip the bedsheets.

“Oh fuck, a-alpha! What are you-“

The young Triv’ut member felt a hot tongue penetrate his hole. Rayn was tongue-fucking him while stroking the omega’s small cock. For Yoran, that was pleasure he had never felt before. Tears were forming in the corner of his eyes and he quickly came with a loud cry, his whole body twitching and his hole pulsating.

“That’s it. Cum for your alpha!” Rayn ordered while licking up the omega’s cum and slick.

“Aah- alpha! Not enough… I need more…” the omega panted. 

The lust from Yoran’s eyes had not vanished yet and his dick was already starting to get hard again.

“Please! Your cock… Put it in…”

Tomorrow, for sure, he would regret giving in to the pleasure, but right now he did not care at all. Too often he had to fight and stand up for himself, proving that he was not the weak little omega everyone used to think he was. And at least tonight he did not have to fight. He felt so safe in his mate’s arms, even though he was an enemy and this whole situation was just crazy no matter how you looked at it.

The alpha smirked, his pride growing. His small mate didn’t even have to beg for more. He would give it to him anyway. By the holy moons, he would give him anything he ever wanted. Who cared if he was a Triv’ut? He was going to protect him for the rest of his life. Never would his omega have to go on such dangerous missions ever again…

“That’s right, my love. Just ask and your alpha will give it to you!” he smiled affectionately. He had never been so hard before. His huge dick was pulsating and dripping with precum. He couldn’t wait until he was finally all the way inside his gorgeous mate.

He started fingering Yoran’s tight hole. Slippery with spit and slick as it was, he could easily slide in two fingers at once. Yoran moaned in pleasure as his hole was scissored open by the big fingers of his alpha.

When he felt a third finger slip into his tight hole, he couldn’t endure it any longer.

“Oh fuck! Alpha! Fuck me already! Breed your omega!”

That drove the Zuvrur general completely over the edge. With one swift thrust he plunged his fat cock deep inside of Yoran, making both of them cum quickly. He didn’t stop there though. His cock was still hard, even after cumming, and he just went on fucking the tight hole, groaning “mine” over and over again.

The smaller omega could only see stars as his alpha pounded him into the mattress, his huge cock stretching his tight, wet hole to the maximum. 

“Gonna breed you, fill you up with my pups! You’re, ah, mine!” Rayn kept moaning.

“Ah! Yes alpha, f-fill me up! Want your knot!”

With that, Rayn shoved him onto his lap, making Yoran ride his dick, while gripping his hips so tightly it was probably going to leave bruises.

He started fucking him even harder, making the small omega bounce on his cock.

He was quite surprised when his new mate then grabbed his face and started kissing him with a blushing face, moaning into the alpha’s mouth at the same time. He was so close again and Rayn too, felt his knot growing on the base of his cock.

That was when he shoved the omega’s back onto the mattress again, thrusting into him slowly and powerfully.

Yoran put his arms and legs around the general’s back, hugging him tightly as he started cumming for the third time. His already tight hole tightened up even more and drove the alpha to the most intensive orgasm he had ever experienced.

He pumped plenty of cum into his mate’s hole, filling him up and knotting him till his belly bulged with his seed.

After all that fucking and mating Yoran was so exhausted and full of semen, he couldn’t even keep his eyes open anymore. He just felt the alpha slip out of his hole, embracing him in a soft hug and pulling the blanket over both of them. 

It was fine, Yoran thought while Rayn tenderly stroked his silver hair, this was not a real heat. There was no way he would get pregnant from something like this. So maybe doing it once had not been such a big deal. All of this meant nothing.

Yes that’s right, tomorrow he would flee, go back to the Triv’ut base, find a way to break this bond and forget everything.

It was strange though.

They were enemies.

They were supposed to hate each other.

Despite all of that, they just felt comfort in each other’s arms. 

And just before he closed his eyes and fell asleep Yoran could have sworn he saw Rayne smile lovingly at him, the general being happy to have finally found his soulmate.


End file.
